


Thinking Of You

by Truffle_Giraffe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truffle_Giraffe/pseuds/Truffle_Giraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on Alec's side of the story. Post COLS. How Alec managed to wound up his injuries after the break up. This is for all MALEC lovers out there...:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Of You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello. This is my second one-shot. I'll be posting another two sooner or later. You'll get it that all of my first four one-shot evolves during COLS after the subway tunnel event. By now, I bet that most of TMI's fans out there have already spared themselves the suspense and get to read the last book so you guys probably already knew what happened to our dearest MALEC. I haven't got a copy but I kind of get a little spoilers here and there about it so yeah. And with a little I mean a lot of spoiler. Not that I mind. I actually like spoilers. Okay, I should stop.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy and please leave a review. :)

THINKING OF YOU

Alec watched as Magnus walked out of the tunnel until his figure disappeared from Alec's sight. The witchlight he held loosely in his hand had been the sole witness of what just happened. He didn't want to cry though but his eyes stung and tears threatened to fell. His vision was getting blurry and his hands were trembling. Grabbing the fact that he and Magnus just broke up, he walked limply back to the Institute. He tried to hold back his tears with everything he had until he reached his bedroom. He managed to avoid the residents including Jace and Isabelle on his way up the stairs and he locked the door the moment he entered his very own space on the sacred ground he called home for the last eighteen years.

But home wasn't here, Alec thought. Home was at the apartment he usually stayed the night at together with the warlock who owned it. Knowing and realizing the fact that he's never going to step his foot at that place again makes Alec feel weak and hurt. He didn't cry. He'd wanted to but all that was left of him was sorrow and terror. Terror of being awake alone in the morning, not in the arms of a warlock he'd gotten used to for the past months. Afraid that he won't be able to see the cat-like eyes that he loved the most about Magnus. Scared that he won't hear the 'Good morning, Alexander' that brightened his days ever again. With the most heavy feeling that anyone could feel after a break up, or precisely the first break up, Alec fell asleep that night without Magnus on his side. He didn't know that even after his eyes closed and his breathing evened out, a tear managed to slip past through his covered lid.

For the past two weeks after Alec returned from the subway tunnel in despair and sadness, he'd managed to control himself and bring himself back again. At least in front of his family. He'd had to pull a stronger act in front of his parabatai and sister but after insisting he was damn alright, they'd leave him alone. Of course, Alec will never be alright. He won't be the same, not without the other guy. Everything that he does reminds Alec of his High Warlock. Sometimes, even during the hunts while facing a demon, Alec would lost it. Three days after the break up, he almost got himself killed if it weren't for Isabelle. He'd totally spaced out not noticing that he was opened for attack. He told them he was just exhausted. Jace shrugged it off like he always does but Isabelle didn't let it go for a while. The next hunt after that, it looked like the roles had been switched. Isabelle was looking after Alec and making sure he didn't get hurt and lose himself again.

Alec tried to regain himself back from falling too deep. He knew if he doesn't fixed it, it'll only get in the way and his siblings could get hurt. So he started to pull everything back together. He acted like nothing has ever happened that had changed Alexander Lightwood. He told himself that he never went to the party that started it all. He never met the tall,magnificent, asian-looking with cat-like eyes and hair full of glitter High Warlock of Brooklyn. He never get that wink or the 'call me' on his way out. He never went back to the apartment and had his first kiss. He never knew a guy named Magnus Bane. Alec managed to successfully block the existence of the warlock from his memory until that one night.

Alec returned from a hunt with Jace and Isabelle bringing a deep gash of wound on his side, running from his shoulder to his waist. He was going to drew an iratze the moment he sat on his bed when the images started to play back. He remembered how Magnus would heal him when he returned injured from his hunt. Magnus would hovered his hands on the wounded area until blue sparks emits from his fingers and Alec would feel the warmth that comes with the subsiding pain. He quickly snapped back to present when he felt a searing pain. He dropped his stele, not bothering to pick it up as his whole body trembled with the pain. He'd lost the will to heal himself. Instead, he curled up on his bed trying to fight the pain on his side. He closed his eyes and the flashbacks returned. He slowly doze off to sleep when he mumbled something quietly. Very quietly indeed as he spoke to his own self,

"I just can't stop thinking of you, can I?"

Maple


End file.
